poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sending someone to spy on Tirek
Here's how the Princesses send Mako and Spencer to spy on Tirek in Thomas' Place as a Prime. next day, our heroes have been called to the main hall Toby: What's going on Princess? Princess Celestia: Tirek has returned. Twilight: What?! Brian: OH NO!! THAT'S TERRIBLE!! Peter: Well if he comes here, I'm gonna do this. Brian for no reason Road house. Vinny: If it was that easy, we would've done so before. Eddy: So what are we gonna do? Rarity: Of all of the worst things that could happen. This is the worst POSSIBLE THING! the Diesel Squad races in Dash-9: Princess! We saw Tirek! Kraken: He came into Diesel City and began eating crystals he's found all aorund the city! Edd: Hey, weren't you the diesels who killed that giant Decepticon? Pincher: Man, you may be a smart guy, but you can't even remember us? Edd: Can't remember? Scor-Brein: But anyway, Tirek's already grown to the height of 17ft! Spongebob: Princess, how are we gonna stop Tirek? Princess Luna: The way we did before, drain his power, decapatate him, then kill him. Fix-it Felix: Pardon me Princess Luna, off his hat but do you think we should send someone to find Tirek and find out his plan? Mucker: Felix has a point. If we don't know Tirek's plans, what are we to expect? Princess Luna: We don't know ethier Princess Celetia: What about Twilight? Uray: I don't think we should send an Equine, Tirek may feel their presence. We should someone else, but not a retired villain. Like last time. Princess Celestia: Good point. Princess Luna: Who else? Mako: his fin I volunture! I'm too cartoon crazy, and physics defying for Tirek to feel my presence. Princess Celestia: Very good Mako. Princess Luna: But, we should send someone else to help you. It won't be easy to do it on your own. Princess Celestia: Spencer, you will help. Spencer: Me? Why me? Princess Luna: Cause Tirek has never seen you before. Gordon: I was hoping she would say me. Bill: Maybe Spencer and Gordon hate each other? Ben: No they don't. Bill: Yes they do. Ben: No they don't. Bill: Yes they do! Ben: No they don't! Princess Luna: royal canterlot voice STOP IT!!!!! Skyla: Mommy, what do you think Tirek is manly after? Cadance: I don't know sweetie. Mucker: Spencer, before you go. Take this. a case Spencer: What is it? Mucker: a case Your own weapon. Spencer: Wow. Mako: Right, I'll take one side, and you take the other. Spencer: Okay shark, let's roll. 2 leave Gordon: Obi-Wan's voice I hope he doesn't do anything foolish. Henry: I don't know about that, but he's not that dumb Discord. Gordon: It's not that, he doesn't know Tirek like any of us do. Brian: I'm with you, Gordon. Peter: Let's hope he's doing is right. Like that time I had to pull some boards off an old barn. pays Peter: pulling the board but is straining Pepper Clark: Pull it harder, Peter! Peter: Straining I'm...doing...my..best! board cracks Whew, that was a tough one. Pepper Clark: Laughs Can he fix it? pLaughs] Brian: Yes, he can Pepper. Haven't you got work to do? goes back to the present somewhere in Equstria Mako: Okay, must find Tirek. Spencer: Right, let's split up. 2 do so out in Equestria, Mako is searching Mako: Alright, monkey head. Where are you? searches high, low, near, and far. But he desn't find anything, until he hears something Mako: Tirek! gets up on a ledge and watches Tirek Tirek: Soon I'll get that Matrix and then I will start up Megatrain's machine and his army will be mine! cackles But first I must increase my power up a few crystals and eats them, then he grows to the height of 28ft Mako: Oh no! I gotta tell Optimus! quietly leaves Tirek and then races for Canterlot castle Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Stuingtion